Miss-understandings
by Kaka21purple
Summary: Bella moved to forks to live with her dad. She was devastated to leave behind her best friend Sarah. When Sarah comes for a visit some thing will happen that she will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Bella's pov

I didn't want to be early for school, but i couldn't stay in the house anymore.I donned my jacket -which had the feel of a biohazard suit- and headed out into the weather was the same as it had been every day so far this week. I mean I have only been here seven days but already the monotony of the constant rain was becoming too much for me.

The drive to the school was a short one. I was dreading it as I was afraid he would be there glaring at me with such intense hatred that it made the ends of my hair raise on end. He hadn't been there since that first day but even that one encounter was enough to make me fear for my life.

I wish Sarah was here. She made me laugh and managed to take away my little insecurities so I could feel like I belonged. She was the only one out of the seven hundred in my year in pheonix that ever made me feel welcome. As though i truly belonged. I shall have to skype her tonight. She would be going crazy from the information i have apparently been withholding.

I was walking across the car park when i was joined by the golden retriever who is mike. He was rambling on over something that happened in the shop yesterday. All of a sudden the bell rang, a harsh nasal sound. I quickly walked to my english class and sat down. I noticed one of the culles sitting up the front of the was jasper. It was curious about how he sat so straight. As if he was perfectly comfortable. I noticed the rest of the boys in the room were all slouched and half asleep. It seemed to stand out to me.

The rest of the morning passed pretty quickly. On the way into the canteen i did my routine sweep around the rooom for edward and my eyes focused on their table. Where there were five people sitting. he was here and he was staring at me. It was unnerving how intent his stare was and how he seemed as though he wasnt even blinking. I quickly broke his gaze and sat myself down promptly beside jessica.

Lunch passed quickly and all too soon i was headed to biology. I was there before he was and breathed a sigh of relief. I had time to compose myself before he arrived. Looking like a model as sat down and said in a polite tone, "hello. My name is edward cullen. You must be isabella swan." His voice was like melted honey. So smooth and inviting." Its just bella"i replied automatically.

"i wanted to introduce myself as it has been a week and i have been out of town for a few days".

"oh" i could not think of anything intelligent to say back and i was literally saved by the bell as class began then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Bella's Pov

Pe was torture. I managed to throw my badminton raquet at coach clapp when i was trying to swing. She was not amused.i quickly got changed and ran to my truck. Or at least, i tried to.

Mike intercepted me as i was putting on my seatbelt. He looked nervous.

"hey bella"

"hey"

"i was wondering would you like to go to the spring dance with me?"

"i thought it was girls choice."

"it is but.."

"im sorry mike i can't im alreaady in a relationship with someone"

"oh"

"you know mike why dont you ask jessica"

"jessica?!"

"yeah mike she likes you alot"

"oh ok see you later then"

"sure"

I turned on the ignition and drove home.

I quickly prepared the lasagne and put it in the microwave for charlie as he was late home. I ate my own dinner and went upstairs to talk to sarah. I quickly called her on skype and she picked up almost immediately.

She is the type of girl you would call classically beautiful. She has long wavy hair which is light brown with natural blond hilights. She towers above me in height as she is 5'10 and im only 5'4. She isnt naturally thin but has an hourglass figure. She has grayblue eyes and wears glasses. Small delicate purple frames which look nice on her face. She hates them though and is always wearing contacts. She is originally irish so still has a quirky accent. She moved over with her parents and younger sister when she was fourteen. She is top of her class at school and has been my bestfriend for four years now. I was thirteen when she moved to our area.

"oh mo dhia bella how are you doing in the rainy place!"-**AN-oh mo dhia means oh my god in irish-**

"im ok how are you?

"Im grand theres not a bother on me. Have you been drowned yet?"

"no i havnt drowned yet. Its kind of similar to ireland with all of the rain."

"nothing is as bad as ireland for rain."

"i beg to differ"

"hmmpf"

"hmmpf"

We then both burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of was the way we had always gone on. Laughing and joking. But we truly cared about each other. We had a close bond.

We had been going out for six months at that stage. It was kind of a fairytale . we did not tell anyone because of the grief and abuse that people have to gays. Most people just assume we are best friends. Thats the way we leave it. Mom and dad know but thats about it.

We continued to chat on about whats been happening.I filled her in on everything that had happened. And she did the same for me. Suddenly i heard charlie come in. "sorry sarah i have to go. Charlies home." Ok chat to you soon"." You too" "love ya" "love you."

I quickly went down to charlie.

"hey dad."

"hey bells how was school?"

"It was ok same as usual. Im going up to bed now dad. See you in the morning."

"night bells"

"night"

I went upstairs and quickly jumped into the shower.i washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and dressed for bed. I got into bed and turned out the lamp. I slept a sleep full of dreams. About edward cullen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWO WEEKS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was Saturday. Charllie was going over to billy's to go fishing. I was going to see jacob.

We hadnt seen each other since we were kids but wwe were penpals in elementary school. He is easygoing and friendly to talk to.

"Hey jake."

"BELLA!"

"Wow someones excited today."

"Yeah well its kinda boring round here. I was wondering when you would show up."

"Well you have to give me some out of state really takes it out of a person."

"Not me!"

"Well when have you ever moved out of state?"

"Point taken."

We continued to talk like this until charlie came and said we had to go home. We said our goodbyes and i reluctantly got into the truck. I was driving as charlie had had a few beers.

I was thinking about edward and how strange he had been acting the whole week.i mean all of a sudden i wasnt a leper and he wanted to take me to seattle. I said no of course. It would probably upset sarah as she might think there was something going on between us. Thre isnt. Not that he isnt goodlooking because he is but i wouldnt want to hurt her that way.

Yesterday he asked me to sit beside him at lunch and of course i obliged. I wouldnt want to be rude now would i? He was being confusing and cryptic as usual. Who am i to understand him. And on Monday he saved me from would be rapists. He mentioned something about mindreading.

I asked jacob about the cullens today.

"_Do you like scary stories?" He asked ominously._

"_I love them!"_

" _do you knnow any of ourold stories about where we came from, the quileutes i mean.?" He began._

"_Not really" i admitted._

"_Well there are lots of legends. Some claiming to go as afr back as the flood—supposedlythe ancient quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest treeson the mountain to survive.-like noaah and the ark." He smiled to show how little stock he put into their stories." Another legend claimsthat we descended from wolves—its gainst tribal law to kill them—_

"_then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower._

"_the cold ones?" i asked not faking my inttrigue now._

"_yes. there are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends and some more recent. According to legend, my own great grandfatherknew some of them. He was the one that made the treaty that kept them off our land._

"_your greatgrandfather" i encouraged._

" _he was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf- well not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancerstors. You would call them werewolves."_

"_werewolves have enemies?"_

"_only one"_

"_so you see," jacob continued "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came into our lands in the time of my greatgrandfather were different. They didnt hunt the way others of their kind did-they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my greatgrandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldnt expose them to the palefaces." He winked at me._

" _if they aren't dngerous then why.."_

" _theres always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they are civilised like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menance into his tone._

" _what do you mean civilised.?"_

" _they claimed they didnt hunt humans. They were supposedly able to prey on animals instead._

_I tried to keep my voice casual. " so how does it fit in with the cullens are they like the ones your great grandfather made the treaty with?"_

"_no. They are the same ones"_

All of a sudden, while my mind was preoccupied with what jacob said today, an eighteen wheeler rammed straight into the truck. I immediately became unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Edwards pov

I could not stop thinking about bella. I couldnt read her mind so it made me curious. Why is it that an insignificant human captured my attention so completely. She was such a danger magnet also. I mean never in my one hundred and ten years have i witnessed someone so prone to tripping on thin air. I had taken to following her. Just on Monday i even had the nerve to follow her to port angeles.

That is some serious stalker behaviour. But if i hadnt she would be dead now or thinks im falling for her. I hate to admit it but he maybe he is right.

While i was delibereting this emmet waltzed into the room.

"oh eddie boy"

"dont call me that!"

" oh eddie boy"

"WHAT!"

"do you want to go hunting eddie boy"

"fine is jasper going?"

"yup"

"ok when are we leaving?"

"now"

We then ran off into the forest and we were soon joined by jasper. I killed the usual (mountain lion and was heading home when all of a sudden i came acoss her scent. I followed the trail and it led me to a small white house. Outside there was her truck and her fathers police chief cruiser. I couldn't believe it. I had found her home. I quickly ran back to my brothers and we headed back. After a while i snuck out again. I went straight to her house. I perched in a tree outside a window and it just so happened to be hers. She was on the old computer on her desk. Skyping a girl. They were laughing and gigling about something. Bella seemed to hear her father downstairs and said

"i gotta go. Charlies home"

The other girl replied "ok cchat to you later

"love you " said bella

" love ya" said the other girl.

Bella then logged off her computer and went downstairs. The girl was obviously her best friend from pheonix. I pondered about bella until she came back into the room. She had dressed in an onld pair of sweatpants and she hopped into bed i spent the rest of the night outside heer bedroom watching her sleep. Occasionally she would say something nonsensical and she mentioned a girl called sarah four or five times.

I ran back to my room. Hopefully before anyone except alice had noticed i was gone for several hours. I should have known that fate would not be on my side.

"oh eddie boy, wherefor hath thou been eddie boy"

Blast. Emmet had noticed. So inevitably, everyone else had too.

I of course had to tell them or alice would have never let me hear the end of it for the next century.

~_you should tell them edward~(_alice)

~_where were you edward~_(carlisle)

"I was out hunting when i came across bella swan's house."

~_the girl whose mind you cant read_~ (jasper)

"Yes that girl. I was watching the house making sure she was alright."

~_oh~_(everyone except alice)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day was Saturday since there was no school i just hung sround the house playing on my piano. At six o'clock i turned on the tv to watch the news. There had been an accident on the freeway between here and lapush reservation. I saw the familiar red chevy and i ran from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

John crowley pov

I was responding to the emergency call of the crash including bella swan and her dad.

He was killed instantly. She was lucky. Her left collarbone was broken and her right leg was pretty messed up but otherwise she was alive. Dr Cullen is looking at her head injuries. Trying to figure out why she is still unconscious id imagine. I feel for the girl. What with her mom dying years ago i mean. Now she hasnt got anyone else. I wonder what shes going to do when she wakes up. It says she doesn't have any other family on her file. Hopefully a friend of family will come and help her out. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP

Damn. Gotta get that. Hopefully nothing serious.

*two days later*

Finally. That swan girl has woken up. Dr cullen had said that her body was just giving itself time to heal. Thank god he was right. When she woke up she was disorientated.

We waited to tell her that her dad had died untill she was able to process it.

She broke down sobbing when we did tell her.

After an hour, she asked me to call a girl by the name of sarah ni corraid (nee corraitch pronunciation) in arizona. I handed her the phone and allowed them to talk for a minute.

Bella hung up the said one thing.

"shes coming."

**Dun dun dun... i know not that morbid but anyhoo. Seemed fitting. Im sorry for not updating recently. Ive been so busy with third year and everything. That ive been completely exhausted.**

**No excuse i know but thats all ive got.**

**Ive only just realised that i havnt been doing a disclaimer at all. My sincerest apologies ms meyer.**

**(i dont own twilight)... surrepitously bursts into tears...sniffle...wail...**

**So please read and review. You know the drill. Ive been recieving follows but would love some feedback.**

**Slainte.**

**Sorcha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own twilight. My life shall never be complete.**

Chapter Five.

Sarah pov.

Another disgustingly hot day in pheonix, arizona.

I miss ireland. The cool mist that seemed to constantly be there. Shielding me from the world. At least there has been one good thing come from all of this shit. Bella. We are best friends and have been kinda trying out more than that. Nothing too serious though. Just light fun. Holding hands on the beach. Light kisses.

Carefree.

Untill she moved away last month.

I havnt told her how much i miss her. Its bad. Like another part of me has been ripped away. Weve been joined at the hip for years.

I was being a moody lump when all of a sudden the phone rang.

It was some guy called john. He wanted me to speak to bella.

"whats the craic bells?"

"Sarah. Is ti at all possible for you to come to forks. I desperately need someone. Charlie was killed in an accident and i havn't got anyone else. "

"sure thing bella. Ill just transfer to forks and stay as long as you need."

"thanks sarah. I dont know what i would do without you."

"see you soon bells"

"bye"

**Next chapter wil be from eds will he say?**

**Read and review.**

**Love**

**Sorcha.**


End file.
